Cycle 5
The fifth cycle of SNTM was set in Los Angeles with the original theme Neon, which was later changed to Water/Ocean. 14 girls were selected to compete. The winner will receive the following prizes * A modeling contract with X Models and a feature on the X Models * A Print-Ad for Prada Fragrance * A Cover of Beauty In Vogue * A $100000 contract with Maybelline New York In week 3, the prize was changed from VIP Models to X Models and in week 8, the prize was changed from Covergirl Cosmetics to Maybelline New York. The international destination for the season was Milan, Italy. The winner was Delta Ungku. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) Week 1 One by one, the top 14 moved into their new mansion in Los Angeles. They then had a couture runway show with fountains and rain. Lenox's bitchy attitude at home became apparent. Tyra later announced that Kaht was the winner of the runway, and got 50 extra frames in their first photoshoot shot by simseriesmaker At panel, Anne, Mei, Emilia, and Ugaana were praised for their photos while Delta and Destiny landed in the bottom 2. But it was Destiny's immaturity that sent her home. * First Call-Out: * Bottom Two: Delta Ungku and Destiny Max * Eliminated:Destiny Max * Challenge Winner: Kaht Belrose * Guest Judge: Rejinuh Gorge Week 2 Tyra dropped by the house and announced that the 13 remaining girls would receive makeovers. Cashmere, Anne, and Lenox created a fake makeovers list to shake up the house, leading to Blue having a meltdown and Meghan bitch-talking her. On the actual makeover day, everyone loved their makeovers except for Delta and Cashmere. Cashmere reacted negatively which aggravated Ms. Odette and Brett. Later in the week, Lenox tried to get closer to Brett, but Brett wasn't fooled and slowly began to dislike Lenox. At the photoshoot, the girls had a beauty shoot with Zak Porpwhale where they were nude with no make-up. At panel, Lenox earned FCO for her genius photo. But Blue and Mei failed to deliver, and despite having the worst photo, Mei was saved because of her performance the previous week. * First Call-Out: Lenox Avery * Bottom Two: Blue Sky and Mei Ling * Eliminated: Blue Sky * Guest Judge: Zak (MrPorp) Week 3 Brett and Lenox's hate for eachother was shown on the ride home from panel. Emilia, Amber, and Brett got to know eachother. The girls had a photoshoot that week where the theme was Alice In Wonderland. Back at the house, Anne slowly began to drift away from Cashmere and Lenox. Trixy Henderson from SSM cycle 5 dropped by the house to inform the girls of the prize change from VIP Models to X Models and moderated a quick make-up challenge. Meghan won and chose to bring Kaht and Anne to a dinner with Tyra. At panel, Emilia was praised and received first call-out. Mei and Ugaana were in the bottom 2 and in a surprising twist, both of them were eliminated. * First Call-Out: Emilia McDougall * Bottom Two: Mei Ling and Ugaana Yustel * Eliminated: Mei Ling and Ugaana Yustel * Challenge Winner: Meghan O'Hagan * Guest Judge: Caroline Carter (MegaGabisia) Week 4 Cashmere and Lenox bonded and talked about their current lives with each other. The girls then had a mock go-see challenge at X Models where they were interviewed by Anika Kemp and Georgia Glass. Cashmere won the challenge, winning a gift card to Lush. Back at the house, the girls were on edge from the double elimination last panel. They then had a photoshoot at the beach selling swimsuits while under 2 feet of water. Emilia earned her second consecutive FCO, while Amber was sent home for her lackluster photos. * First Call-Out: Emilia McDougall * Bottom Two: Amber Donato and Cashmere Winters * Eliminated: Amber Donato * Challenge Winner: Cashmere Winters * Guest Judge: Jerrica Wolfe (floridakilos33) Week 5 Brett and Lenox had a fight triggered when Brett tripped Lenox at the panel, which was stopped by Kaht, much to Lenox's dismay. Meghan and Karina got to know eachother and Delta was revealed to be upset about having no friends in the house. The girls then went to their challenge, commercials selling different products. Kaht won her 2nd challenge. The photoshoot of the week was a Lingerie shoot with 2 male models. Brett bonded well with her male model and earned FCO at panel, while Emilia was criticized for not being sexy enough. However, Karina was eliminated in the end. (The episode has since been removed from the youtube channel; links to it can be found in the description of episodes 4 part 2 and 6 part 1) * First Call-Out: Brett Wheeler * Bottom Two: Emilia McDougall and Karina Nelson * Eliminated: Karina Nelson * Challenge Winner: Kaht Belrose Week 6 Tyra came to the house to shoot the girls in a photoshoot challenge portraying different themes according to a color. Emilia, Lenox, and Cashmere had a fight. Delta won the challenge for her serene photo. And in a shocking elimination, Meghan was sent home. The girls went to their photoshoot, Avant Garde outfits in a harness overlooking Los Angeles. Delta earned her first FCO with Anne getting runner-up, but Cashmere and Lenox failed to deliver. And Cashmere was sent home. * First Call-Out: Delta Ungku * Bottom Two: Lenox Avery and Cashmere Winters * Eliminated: Cashmere Winters * Challenge Winner: Delta Ungku * Guest Judge: Zach (FASHIONSIMS999) Week 7 The girls woke up to find their portfolios under their beds aloong with different letters. They got a special Tyra Mail announcing that they would be travelling to Milan, Italy for the remainder of the competition. Delta aggravated the other girls when she complained about the Milan house. The girls went to a local sqaure for lunch and their next photoshoot, Fashionistas in Milan. Brett revealed she was struggling with her self-image at the house, and again at panel. Most of the girls fit the brief well. Brett expressed her struggles and broke into tears during her critique. This landed her in the bottom and also sent her packing. * First Call-Out: Kaht Belrose * Bottom Two: Brett Wheeler and Anne-Lynn White * Eliminated: Brett Wheeler * Guest Judge: Kirsten Dalfente (AEsims3) Week 8 A fight broke out between Kaht and Emilia and Lenox and Delta. The girls had a Moschino fashion show which was won by Kaht. At the house, everyone was on edge due to the competition being almost over. The girls had a photoshoot for V Magazine. At panel, Emilia and Delta were praised for both of their comebacks. Anne and Lenox landed in the bottom two, and Lenox was sent home, as the judges felt she had lost her mojo and potential to become SNTM. * First Call-Out: Emilia McDougall * Bottom Two: Anne-Lynn White and Lenox Avery * Eliminated: Lenox Avery * Challenge Winner: Kaht Belrose * Guest Judge: Florence Rouge (IconSims) Week 9 The remaining 4 girls had their go-see challenge. Delta struggled at first, but managed to make and book all four go-sees. Anne made it to only two go-sees and booked one. Emilia made it to all four go-sees and booked three. And Kaht made it to three go-sees, booked one, but was late coming back. Delta won the challenge. At panel, the girls had a photoshoot with Foster Lane as Paparazzi Divas. Anne and Delta were praised for their shots, while Emilia and Kaht landed the bottom two. But Kaht was sent home for her lackluster photos and failure at go-sees. * First Call-Out: Delta Ungku * Bottom Two: Kaht Belrose and Emilia McDougall * Eliminated: Kaht Belrose * Challenge Winner: Delta Ungku * Guest Judge: Aislin Aether (SNTMGOD14) Week 10 (Finale) Georgia surprised the girls with a challenge with her, which Emilia won. The girls had their photoshoot for Maybelline, where Delta passed out unexpectedly. At panel, Emilia got FCO, and Anne was sent home. The top 2 went to their final runway. * First Call-Out: Emilia McDougall * Bottom Two: Delta Ungku and Anne-Lynn White * Eliminated: Anne-Lynn White * Challenge Winner: Emilia McDougall * Guest Judge: Jack (IMGsims) At final judging, both girls were praised for their bodies of work and runway walks, but the judges felt Delta had more versatility and Delta was crowned the 5th winner of Sims Next Top Model * Final Two: Delta Ungku and Emilia McDougall * Sims Next Top model: Emilia McDougall * Guest Judge: Ms. Odette Alexandria Summaries *The casting call out order is arbitrary and has no effect on the remainder of the season. *Episode 3 featured a double elimination without prior judging. *In episode 6, Meghan was eliminated outside of panel during the weekly challenge. Furthermore, Delta won the challenge and was exempt from elimination. Performance Photoshoots # Fade-Out Shoot (casting) #High Fashion Crime Scene #Fade-out Shoot (Makeovers), Nude Beauty Shots #Alice-In-Wonderland Couture #Swimsuits at a Beach #Lingerie with a Male Model #Colour Beauty Shots, Avant Garde in Harnesses Overlooking L.A. #Milano Fashionistas #V Magazine Covers #Vintage Paparazzi Divas #Maybelline Print Ads #Beauty In Vogue Cover, Prada Ad Campaign (Winner)